Absolutely Lethal
by 711111133
Summary: James is fascinated with Bella's scent, her body, her humanity. Wanting to avenge his past, he leaves his coven on the hunt of a lifetime. Set during Twilight, AU. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**For Ana. Stephenie Meyer owns my life-ahem-Twilight.**

* * *

><p>It was her blood.<p>

The faint blush that slowly crept to her cheeks.

Her body.

Those perky tits.

Both.

His teeth bared as her scent came crawling towards him on the baseball field. The burn was like swallowing coals—the pain so hot that he could barely feel it, yet still unbearable. He imagined that if this human girl was his singer, the pain would only be worse.

But his singer was in a stance before him, her hissing coming from deep within her throat. The insane girl from all those years ago. Mary Alice Brandon, the prophet from the asylum, now a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

He would avenge the loss of the little girl's blood by taking Bella's life. All those years ago, he hunted Mary Alice. She had the perfect frame, so delicate, so beautiful. Her hair was long, flowing down her back. Then she was trapped in the asylum where her locks were cut off.

That didn't ruin the appeal.

_The other one is better_, he thought of Bella while running in the woods, following the Cullens' scent. The almost luminescent human who escaped from his grasp with her mate would be his. Venom poured in his mouth when he thought of the child's heart stammering, coming to a halt...licking up the last drop of blood from her neck.

He thought of how it would soothe the burn, the appetite he had for a good hunt.

He thought of spreading her legs before the last _tha-thump-tha-thump _stopped for good.

Fuck Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're reading, subscribe to alerts because I don't have an updating schedule. **


	3. Chapter 3

He loved Victoria. That's what he told her, anyway. It was like she lost her humanity when she lost her pulse. She was all a part of the game. She was a hunting partner, that's all. No more of a lover to her than the man he killed in a Seattle alley last week.

What he hated most about her voice. The shrillness that made him want to pull her vocal chords out, twist her tongue. He wanted to watch the fear fill her eyes as he removed it from her mouth.

Bella served as a pawn to knock the bitch out. Victoria would be overcome with jealousy, betrayal, hurt.

Only then he could rip her head off without regret.

James wasn't all that bad, really.


	4. Chapter 4

Where the woods met with the road, he stood in the middle and stopped running.

He waited for headlights. Suddenly, a jeep sped towards him at an illegal speed. It swerved around him in avoidance. He grabbed the back bumper, picking the car up, and tossed it to the side. The jeep smashed into a tree, and her blood seeped from a fresh wound on her head.

Temptation.

Bella's mate crashed through the jeep's door to attack. The burly male was next out of the vehicle. James was overpowered.

But he was smarter than the two fuckers who charged at him. He jumped over their running bodies onto the top of the over turned car. He pulled the backseat door off, knowing he was closer to his prize. Bella's limp body rolled out onto the pavement. Mary Alice followed after it, catching her before her head cracked more.

James jumped down from the car, startling the vampire girl.

"Remember me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

* * *

><p>She heard the crash before she felt the impact. Before she felt her skull crack and her neck whip forward onto the seat in front of her. Blood dripped down her back, but she was still alive somehow. Maybe she was dying, but she was still alive. Hanging upside down, only being held by a harness—still alive.<p>

When she realized she was dying, she didn't think:

Oh, this is it.

I'm bleeding.

I'm with vampires.

Instead, she thought:

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

Charlie?

Edward.

Edward.

A thump of someone landing above her broke her thoughts, creating new ones. Only one, actually.

_James_.


	6. Chapter 6

He snatched the human, holding his breath as he ran. No, he couldn't give in. Not yet. He needed to be far away to where he couldn't hear the sound of the mate's footsteps after him. She was bleeding profusely in his arms. All he needed was a taste, one bite.

He heard her heart start to weaken as he moved closer to the Canadian border, and he felt his motionless heart drop.

Would he even get a taste?

James set her down on a patch of pine needles, assuming he was far away enough to where the mate wouldn't be near him. He swallowed the venom in his mouth, leaning into her warmth.

"Edward...," she whispered, barely able to finish the name.

"Sorry, sweetie." James smiled. Bella's eyes fluttered open and closed. "You're so beautiful." He moved her bloody hair out of her eyes. "I've never seen, never smelled-only once-someone like you." He was closer to her neck, so close that he could see her slowing pulse. "But I've never tasted."

He bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Her blood was sweet like a god's ambrosia. He was a god. He was the god of the hunt, the grim reaper of life. His teeth were his scythe. He was a demon.

He removed his mouth from her throat, savoring the intense flavor. He could taste the venom in her blood, he could practically hear her cells changing. He ran his hands along her skin, noticing how cool it became from the feed. She was so close to becoming like him.

To take her life or cherish her forever?

It was hard to chose. So he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

He was a tracker with no track to follow.

No plan.

Nothing.

He only knew that he would keep his most prized possession—he had to. He wanted to own her in all ways, to fully know her. He had her blood, now her soul. All that was left was her body. Perhaps her heart. Trust? _Love_?

_Getting soft_, he told himself. _Man up_.

But he wanted her so badly. It hurt his hollow chest to think that he wouldn't get his treasure. Two more days until the change would be complete. Two more days until Bella would be his.

_My Bella_.

He hissed in anticipation.


	9. Chapter 9

Her mate would not come for her. No, not this far out in the mountains. Too North and too secluded.

He traced his steps for days while Bella changed, covering her scent with his. He made many trails to divert her mate if he came. Three left, four right. Two diverge, five stay straight. It was a process for which he had all day and night for.

No one would see his radiant skin on his bare chest. He wrapped his stolen leather jacket around the girl to keep her warm while her soul was stripped from her existence.

He listened for her heartbeat ten miles away.

_Thump...thump._

He turned and ran towards the fragile, soulless girl.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thump...thump._

_ Thump...thump._

_ Thumpthump._

_ Thumpthumpthump._

_ Th-_

At least she was still alive.

She waited again for another heartbeat, the pushing of blood throughout her body.

_Th-_

_Th—_nothing.

At least she was...what?

Her eyes opened to see red sunlight, red blood, red eyes. The hunter was back.


	11. Chapter 11

The hunter held his hand out. She didn't take it. James bent down, taking a hold of Bella's arm, having not knowing the proper way to handle newborns. She flinched back—if you could call it flinching—fifty feet and hid behind a tree, hissing.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

"Edward."

"He's dead."

In a flash, she moved from the tree to directly in front of him. If vampires could cry, her face would be smattered with tears of sadness and anger. He smiled at her naivety. "...dead," she repeated, broken.

"Yes. Come with me."

"No! I don't believe you!" she screeched.

"Come with me," he said more sternly.

"I can't," she whined.

She was getting on his last nerves. "Sorry, bitch, I'm not giving you a choice. Victoria's in Forks, waiting for the right time to go after your family. Unless you come with me, they're dead." He held out his hand. She didn't take it, just nodding. "Good. Follow me."

They took off North, towards Seattle where fresh blood would be waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

For being new, she had amazing control. James examined her as she ran. She wasn't easily distracted like he was when he was a newborn. That was long ago. This might have changed, for all he knew.

They reached the city by nightfall. Perfect timing for hunting. He knew the girl wouldn't leave him by the look on her face when he told her the lies about her family.

The new coven avoided humans on the way up, but now the scent was strong. The frenzy began when a gust of wind went Bella's direction.

She lost it. She lost all control, her mind. All that was left was her instincts and the corpse of her first victim. James watched as the blood dribbled down her chin which she wiped off with the back of her hand, licking it. Her eyes closed at the taste. He stood back from her as she hunted, never giving instruction. The blood she drank smeared on her face, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He stood inches away from her, the corpse of the second victim lay next to them. Her crimson eyes widened as James leaned in. "Don't move," he instructed. "Still."

His lips collided with her still ones. He tasted her venom, the blood that lingered on her tongue. She didn't put effort into the kiss. That didn't bother James. She would soon. She would learn to love him.

Her lips parted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward**

_Gone_, Alice thought. _Edward, she's gone. I can't see her._

He fell to his knees, the agony ripping through him. His eyes prickled, but not a tear escaped. He wished to be human again. He wished to be six feet under like he should have been.

It wasn't right. It wasn't natural. He was unwillingly given this curse. For the first time in ninety years, he felt resentment towards his adoptive father.

Edward knew Bella wouldn't want him to keep searching, but he would. He came to the conclusion that he would track her even if her scent brought him across the globe. He would find her. Her would tell her that he loved-loves-her.

He'd marry her. He'd give her everything she wanted. Anything just to have her.


	14. Chapter 14

"James?" Bella whispered, holding on to a convulsing woman in a suit. Her breathing was ragged, close to death. It was nighttime, Bella's second day of this life.

James hummed a response.

"I—when will I be able to go home?"

He laughed, licking his fingers after dropping the body of the prostitute he was feeding on. "I'm afraid never, sweetheart."

Bella swallowed, eyes widening.

"I'll tell you what. If you be a good girl, and I'm sure you will be, then I might let you see your precious Edward again," he lied.

She nodded, relieved, and focused her attention back on her meal. James didn't know what to do next. He had eternity with her spread out before him, and he didn't know how to use it. He couldn't keep lying to the girl. She'd eventually catch on. For now, being so young in the second life, she was oblivious to his lies. But she was a smart girl as James could tell. She'd catch on sooner than she should. All he had to do was figure out a way to avoid the aftermath of the situation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella**

She loved him. Not that she was _in love_ with James already, but she was in love with her power that he gave her. That ought to count for something. She loved her speed, her gracefulness. The soothing flow of blood down her throat after snapping and biting into a neck. She had no remorse over her victims. James told her they were all nobodies. Prostitutes, johns, homeless. Nothing.

She thought about her father—Charlie! That's his name, she remembered. He was a cop. He'd be ashamed of his daughter. Bella felt a sinking in her stomach. _This is my life now. No going back._

She'd have to get over it.

She did. Her next victim was a dealer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward**

Edward ran. Not for his life, but for his love. He ran to save the human girl (was she still human?), his Bella, bashing through the forest, tracking the hunter's scent. He was never a good tracker, always going the wrong direction. It seemed like James was always a step ahead of him. If he could pant, he would have. He'd been running for days. His twenty year old baseball uniform was in shreds, matted with various dirt and debris. He left directly from the car crash not hesitating to follow James. The crash was a week ago. The tracker sent him on a wild goose chase, somehow knowing Edward wouldn't find him unless the tracker wanted to find him.

_Bella could be dead by now. _

He pumped his legs faster, finally seeing the bright lights of Seattle break through the dense forest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Victoria**

It was raining in Seattle when she arrived. James made arrangements to meet her there, but she was two days early. She hoped to surprise him by her appearance. She tracked his scent to his location. Anticipation riled up in her stomach, and she almost stepped into the alley to meet her mate. But she heard a voice. A soft spoken, shy voice. It was crystal clear, it was a vampire. Victoria listened closer.

"Soon, Bella. We'll have all the blood in the world. The police are getting suspicious. You've been messy," James said.

"Edward, though-"

"Never mind him. If he truly loved you, wouldn't he be here by now?"

No response from the female.

"I love you, Bella. _Bella_. Beautiful."

"You love me," she stated flatly.

"Who wouldn't? You've made for a great companion. Come. Vancouver's waiting."

Victoria flashed to block their exit from the alley. Her face was contorted into different shades of pain. Her land gripped the brick wall on her left, crumbling and cracking it. Her hair blew dramatically in the nonexistent wind.

She spoke, her shrill girlish voice like nails. "I trusted you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Vicky..."

"What are you doing with her? I thought she was dead!"

Bella hissed in response. James stepped forward, holding out his hand to place it on Victoria's shoulder. The redhead flinched back.

"Let's talk," James said soothingly. It was his voice he used to catch his prey, and Victoria knew that.

"At what cost?" Victoria folded her arms like the child she sounded like.

"Please." James turned. "Bella, stay," he instructed the newborn like she was a dog.

The nomads walked out of the alley together. When they were far away enough from Bella to not hear, James whispered, kissing Victoria's neck, "Let me explain."


	19. Chapter 19

"The hunt is almost over," James sighed in post-coital bliss to his mate. They were leaned against an alley wall, four blocks away from where Bella was waiting, Victoria's legs were hitched on his hips, spread limply around him. "When her mate comes, this will stop and I will destroy her. She's nothing to me. I swear, Vicky. I swear."

"Promise?" she moaned.

"You can burn her, watch her ash catch wind and fly."

"When?"

"As soon as we reach Vancouver."


	20. Chapter 20

Bella had never run this fast before she was changed. She was always tripping and falling, scathing up her palms. But now it was like she was chasing wind, and she was _winning_. James ran next to her, occasionally catching her eyes with a wicked smile. His smirk made her breath hitch. He wasn't extraordinarily beautiful like the Cullens, but he had an aura that she was drawn to. She wanted to consume it, and she wanted the challenges he gave her as long as she lived.

Victoria was flanked behind Bella. She didn't give her a smile like James did; it was more of a scowl.

Bella pushed her feet, sending dirt flying on the redhead's face.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward found himself looking at the Seattle skyline. He'd taken many shopping trips here with his adopted sister. He was beginning to dread the city. Pushing those thoughts behind him, he ran to the part of the city where he thought he could find James and Bella.

The city's alleys were like mazes. He turned corners, dodged dumpsters, and still found nothing. He wanted to give up, but he knew that giving up would also mean losing Bella. He started searching again, coming across a familiar scent.

Bella.

He almost toppled over while smelling her scent. It was her alright—her as a vampire, her as a monster. Souless. But Bella should have a soul; she was so pure, so beautiful.

He could also smell the strong scent of human blood along with Bella's scent.

He feared for her soul. She was a killer, and he had to stop her.


End file.
